Harry, je te donne une chance de tout changer
by Anokade
Summary: Harry Potter avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. Alors pourquoi, par les culottes de Merlin, devait-il encore une fois revivre cette misérable journée ? Et pourquoi Hermione pensait-elle que cela avait un rapport avec Draco ? Journée qui recommence. SLASH. Rating M pour langage qui peut être choquant. OS
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **Titre :** Harry, je te donne une chance de tout changer...

 **Rating :** M pour langage qui peut choquer.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens.

 **Résumé** : Harry Potter avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. Alors pourquoi, par les culottes de Merlin, devait-il encore une fois revivre cette misérable journée ? Et pourquoi Hermione pensait-elle que cela avait un rapport avec Draco ?

 **Couple :** Drarry ou Harry/Draco

 **Note :** Hey ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Ah si ! J'ai des idées pour trois prochaines fanfictions ! J'ai hâte de les écrire !

* * *

Mercredi, 7h45 :

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant un grand froid, sa couverture envolée.

-Aller mon vieux ! On va être en retard en potion ! S'écria son meilleur ami roux, qui avait encore la couverture d'Harry à la main.

\- Ron, laisse-moi dormir...Je m'en fous des potions.. Grommela-t-il encore endormi

\- Moi aussi, mais Hermione…

Le brun eut un frisson de peur en imaginant la jeune Gryffondor en colère, et qui dans ces moments là, ressemblait étrangement à Molly Weasley. Il se leva en pestant. Stupide potion, et stupide professeur Graisseux… Il jeta un Tempus et vit qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes pour se préparer s'il espérait avoir un peu de temps pour manger.

Il entendit vaguement Ron lui dire qu'il allait prendre son petit déjeuner et qu'il l'attendrait là-bas.

Il se prépara s'en réellement faire attention aux habits qu'il mettait. N'essaya même pas de se coiffer, ça faisait un long moment qu'il avait abandonné. Et sortit de la tour des Gryffondor.

Le dernier des Potter , à moitié endormi, se dépêcha tout de même d'aller dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit ses meilleurs amis. Hermione le rouspéta pour la forme. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute s'il c'était réveillé en retard ! De toute façon être en retard en potion n'est pas une grande perte…

Il lui murmura vaguement des excuses, les yeux baissés vers son assiette remplie de toastes quand une exclamation venant de la table d'en face, celle des Serpentard, le fit relever les yeux. Ils tombèrent directement dans les yeux gris de sa Némésis. Le Malefoy avait le nez relevé d'indignation, les joues rosies qui rougirent encore plus en voyant que le brun le regardait, des mèches de ses cheveux blonds tombant délicatement devant ses yeux si gris et si parfaits qu'il pourrait les regarder pendant des heures… Le blond était si mignon.

Harry se secoua la tête, il venait de trouver Malefoy… mignon ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore l'héritier mais celui-ci c'était retourné vers Zabini qui avait l'air de se moquer de lui. Le blond croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et bouda. Cela fit doucement rire Harry, ce qui lui attira un regard interrogateur de ses deux amis.

\- Rien, je viens juste de me rappeler de la tête de Seamus quand il avait voulu transformer son verre en poussin en Métamorphose mais qu'il est devenu un verre avec des pattes et des plumes.. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu rigolèrent et se moquèrent gentiment de Seamus qui était devenu cramoisi et qui bégayait des mots sans queue ni tête. Cela fit redoubler les rires des rouge et or.

Harry soupira, il avait eu de la chance cette fois.

Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas ce fut le regard calculateur de Hermione qui avait suivi son regard vers la table des serpents, et qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

 **o0o0o**

\- Entrez ! Dit du voix froide le Maître des Potion à sa classe.

Harry se dirigeait machinalement vers sa place à coté de Neville quand la voix plus que détestable de Snape l'interrompit.

\- Restez debout, je choisis les duos.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et Harry eut des sueurs froides. Avec la chance qu'il a, il allait tomber sur quelqu'un comme Nott, Zabini,…

\- Potter et Malefoy.

C'était obligé. Le brun soupira de désespoir, sa vie ce résumé à un concours de malchances. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Enfin bon, il avait l'habitude. Mais ce qui n'était pas normal c'était son cœur qui battait plus rapidement et la toute petite joie qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il s'assit à coté du blond qui ne lui accordait même pas un regard, sale fouine prétentieuse...

Les deux heures passaient rapidement, Harry essayait le plus discrètement possible de regarder le blond qui n'avait pas sorti un mot de tout le cours. Mais évidemment il se fit prendre, lui et sa discrétion…

Malefoy eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors Potter, je suis si beau que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me regarder ?

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, l'ouvrit encore et la referma de nouveau.

Trouvait-il le Blond beau ? Il se souvenait très bien de leur première rencontre chez Madame Guipure, la première impression que le brun avait eu de Malefoy était qu'il le trouvait magnifique avec ses beaux cheveux, ses yeux perçants, son nez pointu, son teint pale et toute son allure en général. Il était si parfait. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il avait fallu que le blond ouvre la bouche pour sortir toutes ses stupidités. A partir de ce moment là, le brun avait essayé de ne plus penser au Serpentard comme telle mais c'était mission impossible. Tout dans le blond criait la perfection.

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda Malefoy, celui-ci était devenu rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et le regardait avec des yeux écarquiller. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Harry n'avait rien fait pourtant ?

Mais avant que le brun puisse poser la moindre question, il entendit plusieurs ''flops'' venant de la potion de Neville et de Crabbe. Il tourna la tête vers le duo et vit la potion exploser partout sur le sol. Snape inquiet pour ses élèves, ou plutôt pour sa salle de classe, s'approcha rapidement de la table mais glissa sur de la potion verte gluante et tomba la tête la première. Son nez faisant la rencontre avec les pavés du sol et le liquide gluant.

Le professeur se releva lentement, comme au ralenti, et tous les élèves de la classe purent voir avec un plaisir malsain le Maître Potion avec plein de furoncles sur tout le visage.

Tout d'abord, la classe fut silencieuse puis tout les Gryffondor explosèrent de rirent, et même certains Serpentard qui essayaient vainement de le cacher. Le professeur devint si rouge, qu'il tourna au violet.

\- 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Et une semaine de retenue pour vous, Londubat !

Les rouge et or arrêtèrent de rire et pestèrent contre cette nouvelle injustice.

La sonnerie retenti et ils sortirent tous, la plupart des Gryffons félicitaient Neville pour le spectacle. Le pauvre semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tellement il était blanc. Et Harry oublia les questions qu'il voulait poser au Prince des Serpentard.

 **o0o0o**

Harry soupira, Ron ne faisait que lui parler de la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi. Lui aussi était content mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ron qui avait l'air sur un petit nuage. Aussi le brun pouvait le comprendre, Ron avait enfin réussi à inviter Hermione avec lui pour la sortie.

Au début, le roux avait semblé mal à l'aise de laisser le brun tout seul pendant la sortie, mais Harry l'avait très vite rassuré. Cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il était tellement content pour eux ! Depuis plusieurs années déjà, le brun devait supporter en silence toutes les crises de jalousie, les petits regards quand l'autre ne regardait pas, ou encore les petits rougissements qu'ils avaient quand ils se parlaient. Et il n'en pouvait plus…

Le trio d'Or s'assit sur les bancs de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils avaient commencé à manger quand Dean demanda à Harry.

\- Et c'est quand pour toi Harry ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il ne pouvait directement lui poser la question avec sa bouche pleine. Donc Dean continua.

\- Ron avance enfin dans son futur couple avec Hermione, mais alors toi, tu attends quoi pour sortir avec Ginny ? Demanda t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Harry recracha toutes les pommes de terre qu'il avait soigneusement mâchés sur la personne en face, Ron. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il était devenu tout rouge quand Dean avait fait des allusions à son ''futur couple'' avec Hermione. Il tourna la tête vers la fameuse Ginny et vit que celle-ci portait sur son visage le rouge typique des Weasley. Celui qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles et qui faisait ressortir toutes les taches de rousseur, il sentit lui-même le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Hein ? Je– mais– quoi ? Réussis finalement à dire Harry.

Son ami se moqua allégrement de lui.

\- Calme toi ! Je rigole, tu aurais vu ta tête ! Il rigola encore plus.

Le brun eut un rire gêné, et détourna le regard pour calmer les rouges de ses joues. Il tomba alors sur Draco Malefoy qui le regardait avec colère, son regard allait de Harry à Ginny et il sortit de la Grande Salle précipitamment. Zabini le suivi en secouant la tête.

Le Gryffondor, toute gêne oubliée, se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait pour mériter se regard. Puis il soupira, de toute façon il ne comprendra surement jamais le Serpentard. Et il commença à parler avec Neville.

Et encore une fois, Hermione n'avait rien ratée de l'échange, mais ne dit rien.

 **o0o0o**

Harry Potter avec l'écharpe de sa maison autour du cou, avançait dans les rues du village. Il préféra prendre son temps, de toute façon il n'était pas pressé. Il regarda la neige tomber doucement sur les pavés, c'était magnifique. Quand il est chez son Oncle et sa Tante, les seules fois où il allait dehors et qu'il y avait de la neige c'était pour aller jeter les sacs poubelles. Toute son enfance il avait regardé Dudley jouer avec ses amis dans cette belle poudre blanche et il n'avait que put souhaiter être à leur place.

Il soupira d'un air lasse, ça ne servait à rien de penser ça. Il entra dans Les Trois Ballais et s'assit à une table vide et commanda une Bière-au-Beure.

Pendant qu'il buvait sa boisson il vit dans une table au fond de la salle Malefoy et Parkinson face à face. Le blond avait l'air blasé d'être là alors que la brune le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il regarda avec dégout Parkinson faire du pied à Malefoy sous la table pendant que celui-ci se prenait la tête dans les mains. Le brun sourit, le blond ne semblait pas content d'être là. Mais il perdit très vite son sourire quand il vit que la brune avait relevée la tête du blond et avait posée sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle avait pausé sa bouche sur celle du beau blond !

Et Malefoy ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher !

Harry sera si fort les dents qui eut mal à la mâchoire, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

 _Son cœur avait si mal._

Il se releva et sortit rapidement du bar. Il manqua le regard de Draco, d'abord surpris de le voir là puis désespéré qu'il ait vu ça.

Harry courait, de la neige se collait à ses cheveux et sur ses lunettes, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait mal, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. En quoi voir la fouine embrasser sa chienne devait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions ? Malefoy n'était rien pour lui, absolument rien. Alors, par Merlin, faite que ça douleur s'arrête…

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, mais continua à courir. Il dut s'arrêter quand une personne l'attrapa par le bras. Tournant sa tête pour voir qui avait osé l'arrêter dans sa course, il se retrouva devant les yeux que le hantaient depuis des années, ces yeux gris dont le propriétaire campait dans ses pensées, comme une moule sur son rocher.

Malefoy avait l'air essoufflé, il avait les joues rougies par le froid et la course, les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent, et à sa plus grande rage, la seule chose qu'il pensait en voyant le blond, c'était à quel point il était magnifique.

Il se détacha violemment de la prise qu'avait le blond sur son bras et le regarda méchamment.

\- Tu veux quoi Malefoy ? Il cracha son nom comme la pire des insultes.

Le blond sembla déstabilisé.

\- Harry je– ce que tu as vu– ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ce n-, dit-il, hésitant en voyant la rage dans les yeux du brun.

\- En quoi, Malefoy, ce que tu fais de ta bite devrait m'intéresser ?! Coupa Harry.

\- Mais-

\- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Ta seule vue me donne envie de vomir! La seule envie que j'ai maintenant est de te voir pourrir en enfer comme tes connards de parents ! Alors ne m'approche plus jamais !

La dernière chose que vit Harry avant que le blond ne s'enfuit, ce fut le regard plein de larmes et de douleurs qui lui fit encore plus mal que le baisé.

Il regarda les traces de pas qu'avait laissé l'homme, se laissa tomber par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il regrettait, il avait regretté dès les premiers mots mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter. La douleur qu'il avait vue dans yeux du Serpentard était la chose la plus dure qu'il eut à supporter depuis le début de sa vie, plus dure que les coups de son Oncle, plus dure que le mépris de sa Tante, encore plus dure que la trahison de Ron en quatrième année quand il ne l'avait pas cru.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Malefoy sur ses parents était injuste, ses parents étaient devenues espions pour Dumbledore lors de la quatrième année quand ils ont compris que Voldemort allait revenir, ils voulaient juste protéger leur fils mais ils étaient malheureusement morts sous les doloris de leur Maître.

Draco ne méritait pas ça.

Il n'était qu'un con...

 **o0o0o**

Harry marchait machinalement vers la tour des Gryffondor, les yeux dans le vague. Il était rentré directement après que Malefoy soit parti et il n'arrivait pas à se retirer le regard du blond.

Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et rentra.

\- Harry ? S'exclama une voix. Que fait tu là ? N'étais-tu pas avec les autres ?

Il leva les yeux vers la propriétaire de la voix et tomba sur Ginny qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je– je suis juste fatigué…

Elle acquiesça doucement mais son regard se fit septique. Il lui fit un autre sourire, le plus sincère de son répertoire et ce dernier la convainquit.

La jeune rousse soupira, lui prit la main et le conduisit vers l'un des canapés de la salle commune vide de tous ses habitants.

\- Harry je dois te dire quelque chose…

Le brun ne dit rien, il n'arrivait qu'à penser aux yeux de Malefoy. Les yeux qu'il avait fait se remplir de larmes.

\- Harry tu m'écoutes ? Dit-elle avec énervement.

\- Désolé Ginny j'étais dans mes pensées… Il baissa la tête.

La rousse soupira de nouveau, prit délicatement le menton de Harry et lui releva la tête.

\- Ce que je veux te dire c'est ça… murmura-t-elle.

Et elle l'embrassa.

Le brun s'était figé. Elle l'embrassait ? Pourquoi elle l'embrassait ? Elle se retira doucement et le regarda avec de l'amour plein les yeux .( **NdA : c'est dégoutant…)**

\- Harry je t'aime, je t'aime depuis si longtemps.. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un espoir non dissimulé.

Voulait-il sortir avec elle ? La première réponse qu'il lui vint à l'esprit est non, il ne le veut pas. Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, elle était plus une sœur qu'autre chose. Mais sa bouche parla sans son consentement.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

La jolie rousse poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta dans le bras, les faisant tomber en arrière.

Il regrettait déjà.

 **o0o0o**

Le brun était allé sur la tour d'astronomie pour être au calme et pour pouvoir penser correctement. Il admirait toutes ses belles étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Était-il amoureux d'elle ?

Elle était gentil, douce, belle, forte.. Elle était tout ce que cherchait un homme chez une femme, alors pourquoi était-il si malheureux ? Il devrait se réjouir, non ? Cela aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie mais la seule chose auquel son esprit avait avis de penser était ce regard qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie. Ce regard plein de larmes et de douleur qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se força à se calmer. Pleurer ne résoudra rien.

Le brun releva la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il vit Hermione passer la porte et retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la brune s'assoir à coté de lui sans dire un mot.

Après plusieurs minutes qu'ils passèrent dans le calme. Elle consentit enfin à parler.

\- Tout le monde te cherche en bas. Ils sont tous contents pour toi et Ginny.

En premier temps Harry ne dit rien. Lui n'était pas content, il ne voulait pas ça.

\- Harry, pourquoi tu lui as dit oui ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas…

Cela surpris le brun, elle l'avait remarquée ? Bien sur qu'elle l'avait remarquée, c'est Hermione Granger quand même, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

\- Je– je ne sais pas…il hésita. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, fini-il par dire sous le regard d'Hermione qui veut clairement dire ''ne joue pas à ce jeu la avec moi ! ''

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Les larmes du brun revenaient de nouveau mais il s'efforça à ne pas les faires coulés.

\- J'ai été qu'un con. Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

Et il lui raconta tout, depuis le moment où il les avait laissés seuls pour leur sorti, jusqu'au regard que lui avait lancé Draco avant de s'enfuir. Il lui parlait de ses regrets, de ses peurs, de son amertume, de sa rage contre lui-même.

Elle l'écouta sans rien dire, et le prit dans ses bras quand Harry se mit à pleurer.

\- Ce va aller Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle essaya de le réconforter.

\- Mais Herm', je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'avais eu si mal ! Pourquoi le voir embrasser Parkinson m'a tant énervé, je ne comprends pas… Les larmes lui bloquèrent la gorge.

\- Réfléchi, n'as-tu pas toujours été attiré par Draco ? Depuis le début, tu ne pouvais que penser à lui. Tu étais toujours jaloux quand tu voyais Pansy trop près de Draco. Et à chaque fois quand tu es dans la Grande Salle tu regardes la table des Serpentard.

Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait toujours été bizarrement attiré par le blond, mais cela voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui, mais ça il l'avait déjà deviné depuis longtemps...

Elle rigola doucement en voyant son regard perdu.

\- Tu as toujours été tellement innocent. Mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu ressens pour Draco, réfléchis bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Elle lui fit une bise sur le front et le laissa sur la tour avec cette derrière phrase.

Harry réfléchissait à cette phrase en regardant le ciel. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler, il était perdu.

 _Que dois je faire ?_ Pensa-t-il juste avant de s'endormir alors qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes passait au-dessus de Poudlard.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris regardait tristement ce qui était devenu son filleul. Il pouvait voir ce que serait la vie de Harry s'il ne faisait rien. Certes, il aurait trois enfants qu'il aimerait plus que tout au monde, mais à part ça, sa vie serait misérable. Mais il pouvait voir l'autre vie qu'aurait le brun s'il faisait le bon choix, il pouvait le voir tellement heureux auprès de la personne qu'il aime. Son regard se fit soudain décider, il allait l'aider !

Il s'approcha doucement de la forme endormie et passa sa main fantomatique dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il sourit tendrement, c'était bien les cheveux des Potter ça !

Son visage se mit à la hauteur des oreilles d'Harry et il murmura.

 _Harry, je te donne une chance de faire un choix qui décidera de ton futur. Bonne chance pour la suite, Petit Cornedrue…_

Et Sirius Black disparut pour laisser place au changement.

* * *

Une petite review ?

 **Big Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Harry, je te donne une chance de tout changer...

 **Rating :** M pour langage qui peut choquer.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens.

 **Couple :** Drarry ou Harry/Draco.

 **Note :** Hey ! Voici le dernier chapitre de ce petit OS. Merci pour les reviews ! Bon chapitre.

* * *

 **Mercredi 7h45 :**

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant un grand froid, sa couverture envolée.

-Aller mon vieux ! On va être en retard en potion ! S'écria son meilleur ami roux, qui avait encore la couverture d'Harry à la main.

\- Ron laisse-moi tranqui– mais attend ? Il se releva interloqué. Ron qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Le roux le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

\- Bah, tu es dans ton lit et tu dormais… dit intelligemment Ron.

\- Merci Ron mais ce que je veux dire c'est qui m'a ramené dans le lit ? Je ne me suis pas endormi ici.

\- Harry est ce que tu as bien ? Demanda Ron vraiment inquiet.

\- Je– tu sais quoi Ron, oubli. Marmonna-t-il

Son meilleur ami le regarda très bizarrement puis se secoua la tête, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Harry mais reprends toi, on va être en retard en potion. Hermione pourrait nous tuer pour ça, dit-il en frissonnant.

Harry regarda son ami sortir pour rejoindre leur meilleure amie dans la Grande Salle, on commençaient par potion ? Ce n'est que le mercredi que l'on commence avec Snape. Et aujourd'hui on était le jeudi. Mais, par Serpentard, que se passait-il ?

 **o0o0o**

Il avait rejoint Hermione et Ron à la table des Rouge et Or, et c'était encore une fois rouspété par Hermione. Il avait vaguement fait des excuses, ce récoltant un regard soucieux de son amie pour son comportement étrange. Il entendit une exclamation et revit exactement la même scène que la veille. Draco qui le regarda en rougissant, Zabini qui se moque de lui.

Mais cette fois, il capta le regard d'Hermione qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange. Il lui murmura quelques mots.

\- Suis-moi, il se passe quelque chose de vraiment bizarre Herm'…

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent de la Grande Salle sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs condisciples.

Tous les deux seuls dans une classe abandonnée , Harry essaya de lui raconter.

\- Je– je crois que la journée, c'est la deuxième fois que je la vis. Il était hésitant.

\- Commença ? Demanda Hermione confuse.

\- Bah, comment expliquer de façon simple… Hier je me suis réveillé et on était mercredi, aujourd'hui je me réveille et on est toujours mercredi ! Je revis ma journée quoi.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? N'as-tu juste pas une impression de déjà vue ?

Hermione ne le croyait pas, d'un côté c'était normal lui-même aurait eu du mal à croire la personne si un jour quelqu'un lui racontait ça. Mais ça lui fit mal, c'était sa meilleure amie quand même ! Il soupira, comment lui prouver… Mais oui ! L'accident en potion !

\- Alors écoute-moi bien Herm', dit-il avec un sérieux méconnu chez lui, on va avoir potion. Snape– le professeur Snape je veux dire, ce reprit-il sous le regard tueur de la brune, va lui-même former les duo en cours. Je serai avec Malefoy, et pendant le cours, le duo Neville et Crabbe vont avoir un accident de potion. Le prof' va glisser sur de la potion et avoir plein de furoncles sur la tête !

Hermione sembla ne pas y croire mais quand elle vit le regard blessé d'Harry, elle soupira.

\- D'accord, je vais te croire. Par contre si on veux pas être en retard il faut y aller maintenant !

Et ils partirent en potion…

 **o0o0o**

Harry était assis à coté du blond depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Par sa faute le beau blond avait souffert, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'en rappeler, Harry lui était toujours hanté par ses yeux gris pleins de larmes. Mais il n'arriva pas s'empêcher de regarder Malefoy, celui-ci le remarqua et lui lança d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Alors Potter, je suis si beau que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me regarder ?

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux et put voir que le blond devenait gêné pour avoir dit ça. Il entendit des ''flops'' venir d'une des tables mais continua de regarder le blond dans les yeux alors que celui-ci était devenu tout rouge.

\- Oui Draco tu es si beau que je peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder…

Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ! Il se sentit devenir aussi rouge que l'homme face à lui. Il entendit la potion exploser, le Maître Potion tomber et les élèves rigoler mais son regard ne quitta jamais celui gris du blond.

\- 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Et une semaine de retenue pour vous Londubat !

Harry se réveilla à cette phrase et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, Hermione sur les talons.

 **o0o0o**

Après avoir discuté longuement avec Hermione pour savoir pourquoi il revivait la journée, ils décidèrent d'un commun d'accord que Harry devait essayer de vivre la journée différemment de la première fois et voir si la journée se répétait encore.

Il décida alors de ne pas aller au village, de toute façon si c'était pour voir Draco embrasser Parkinson, merci mais non merci… Alors il alla à la bibliothèque et chercha des indices, n'importe quoi qui pourraientt l'aider mais il ni y n'avait absolument rien. Déçu, il arriva à la tour des Gryffondor et trouva Ginny sur un canapé, elle releva les yeux vers lui à son arrivée.

\- Harry ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix. Que fait tu là ? N'étais-tu pas avec les autres ?

Et la veille se répéta, la rousse embrassa Harry et lui demanda de sortir avec elle, ce à quoi il répondit oui.

Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Il ne savait pas réellement mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la jeune femme qui était si gentille.

Ils allèrent ensemble au diner et tous les Gryffondor les félicitèrent pour mise en couple. Harry releva ses yeux et tomba dans ceux d'un jeune homme qui le regardait trahi, des larmes dans les yeux. Et Harry reconnut toute suite Malefoy, mais pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il ne l'avait pas insulté cette fois-ci, alors pourquoi ?

Le blond sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, mais peu de personnes y firent attention. Trop occupé à regarder le nouveau couple.

Harry vit Zabini le regarder, déçu puis ce dernier se leva et sortit à la suite du blond. Le brun regarda sa meilleure amie pour voir si celle-ci avait compris quelque chose mais elle semblait en pleine réflexion et ne lui donnait aucune attention.

Mais que se passait-il ?

 **o0o0o**

Juste avant d'aller dormir Hermione lui dit une phrase qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du premier mercredi.

\- Réfléchie à tes sentiments pour Malefoy.

Puis elle était partie, le laissant seule dans sa réflexion.

 **o0o0o**

 **Mercredi 7h45 :**

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant un grand froid, sa couverture envolée.

-Aller mon vieux ! On va être en retard en potion ! S'écria son meilleur ami roux, qui avait encore la couverture d'Harry à la main.

Le brun ne prit même plus la peine de lui répondre.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Évidemment, mercredi recommençait tout le temps et pourtant avec Hermione ils avaient tout essayé ! Mais absolument rien ne marchait. Et puis la journée avait recommencé pour la troisième fois, la quatrième fois, la dixième fois, la quinzième fois, et aujourd'hui ce fut très exactement la dix-huitième fois que Harry se réveillait avec la phrase de Ron qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

Il en avait tellement marre qu'il arrêta même de dire à Hermione ce qui se passait. De toute façon à chaque fois elle lui répetait toujours des phrases similaires telles que Penses à Malefoy, Regardes Draco, Tu penses quoi de Draco ou encore Réfléchies à tes sentiments pour Draco…

Et il avait essayé de lui parler, mais le blond s'enfuyait tout le temps .

Mais merde ! Il devait faire quoi avec Malefoy, bordel !

 **o0o0o**

Harry en avait marre, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle ce dix-huitième mercredi, il décida de totalement changer les choses. Alors doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête sauvage, il alla à la table des Serpentard. Il se planta devant l'un des Serpents les plus connus.

\- Zabini faut que l'on parle. Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Le noir releva à peine les yeux de son assiette, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le golden boy vienne lui parler.

\- Si tu veux ,et il se leva sous les yeux écarquillés de toute la salle qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer pour sortir de la salle il entendit la voix de Malefoy, qui sous le choc les regardait tous les deux, passant son regard sur Zabini puis sur Harry.

\- Mais Blaise-

\- Je te le dirais plus tard, coupa ce dernier.

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire, mais un dernier regard de Zabini le convainquit de ne rien dire. Il acquiesça et retourna à son assiette, non sans regarder une dernière fois le brun à lunettes.

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant un petit rougissement sur les joues du blond mais Zabini le rappela à l'ordre et ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle.

\- Alors Potter, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Harry souffla, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

\- C'est peut-être bizarre mais est-ce que tu sais ce que Draco a avec moi ?

Zabini éleva élégamment un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne le trouves-tu pas bizarre avec moi ? Comme le rougissement de tout à l'heure ou quand il détourne le regard quand je le regarde ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Es-tu aveugle, ma parole ? Ou naïf ? Ou un peu des deux peut-être marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Le regard du Gryffondor se fit suppliant, faite que ce que le Serpentard lui dise soit la solution de son problème, s'il devait encore faire autant de mercredi, il n'y survivrait pas. Cela pouvait paraître extrême mais c'était réellement comme ça que se sentait Harry.

Le dernier des Zabini soupira, ces deux-là auront sa perte…

\- Comment le dire simplement, il vit le Gryffondor s'approcher comme pour mieux entendre, Draco t'aime.

…

…

Attends, Zabini vient de dire que… Que Malefoy, Draco Malefoy l'aime, lui ?

Puis Harry explosa de rire, c'était tellement drôle !

Blaise se refrogna.

\- Si c'était pour te moquer, je-

\- Je suis désolé, mais sérieusement Draco qui m'aime ? C'est la meilleure blague que je n'ai jamais entendue. Il essuya une larme de rire qui c'était échappé de son œil.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, dit fermement Zabini.

C'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux en plus.

\- C'est forcément une blague Zabini, je ne sais pas où tu as entendu ça mais la personne qui te la dit t'a menti.

Le serpent commença lentement mais surement à perdre patience, de quel droit ce crétin à lunettes disait qu'il mentait ! On parlait des sentiments de son meilleur ami quand même !

\- Potter écoute-moi, c'est Draco qui me la avoué il y a quelque temps, alors que tu me crois ou non je m'en fiche. Juste, tu n'as pas intérêt de t'en prendre à Dray sinon…

Il laissa sa menace planer dans l'air et partit rejoindre son meilleur ami, laissant derrière lui un Gryffondor choqué.

Avait-il dit la vérité ?

 **o0o0o**

Harry y avait pensé tout le reste de la journée. Si Zabini disait vrai, Draco serait amoureux de lui ? Mais comment c'était possible ? Le blond était tellement parfait. Comment un être si parfait pouvait s'intéresser à lui ?

Mais c'était impossible pas vrai ? Le blond et lui c'était toujours détestés, ils s'insultaient à chaque occasion .

Harry regarda Ron pendant que celui-ci, assis sur son lit, lui parlait de la super journée qu'il avait passée avec Hermione. Il avait l'air tellement content que le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Pourquoi avec lui, l'amour s'emblait si facile ?

Guidé par son instinct, Harry posa la question que le démangeait.

\- Ron ? Il hésita .

\- Ouais ?

Le roux ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à ce que disait Harry, ses yeux étaient remplis de joie et il avait l'air dans le vague. Harry préféra y aller droit au but.

\- Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ?

La question réveilla totalement le Weasley qui se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Quand il remarqua que le brun était sérieux, ses joues rougirent comme à leurs habitudes et il balbutia quelques mots. Il se reprit et répondit avec un sérieux inhabituel chez lui, bien qu'il soit encore un peu rouge.

\- Eh bah… Quand je regarde Hermione, mon cœur bat plus vite que la normale. Je– je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pensées à elle, comme si elle hantait mes pensés. Quand je vois qu'elle à mal, je ne me sens pas bien… Et juste l'imaginer avec un autre homme me donne des envies de meurtre ! Fini t-il férocement, puis gêné il se racla la gorge. Enfin bref, c'est en réfléchissant à tout ça que j'ai su que j'étais amoureux d'Herm'. Pourquoi Harry ? Tu es amoureux ?

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Tout ce qu'avait listé Ron, étaient exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait ?

 **o0o0o**

 **Mercredi 7h45 :**

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant un grand froid, sa couverture envolée.

-Aller mon vieux ! On va être en retard en potion ! S'écria son meilleur ami roux, qui avait encore la couverture d'Harry à la main.

Harry se releva en se frottant le visage avec les mains. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, trop occupé à penser à ses sentiments pour Malefoy.

Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue, il l'avait trouvé magnifique et c'est depuis ce premier jour qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder quand ils sont dans la même pièce. C'était depuis ce premier jour que le blond revenait toujours dans ses pensées. C'était depuis ce premier jour, quand il l'avait vu sur ce tabouret, pendant qu'il levait son petit nez de façon aristocratique alors que Madame Guipure lui prenait sa taille, qu'il l'avait trouvé si mignon.

C'était depuis ce premier jour qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malefoy.

Cette constatation fit gémir Harry. Lui amoureux de son ennemi ? Il ne faisait vraiment pas tout comme les autres…

 **o0o0o**

Harry, attablé avec sa maison, ne mangeait pas. Depuis le début du repas il ne faisait que regarder une certaine personne sur la table des Serpentard.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de Draco, comment lui annoncer ? Zabini avait bien dit que le blond était amoureux de lui mais s'il c'était trompé ? Si Draco ne l'aimait pas mais le détestait ?

A cette pensée, une boule se coinça dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas que le Malefoy le déteste, pas maintenant qu'il avait compris que lui l'aimait.

Il vit le blond le regarder, rougir et bouder Zabini. Il sourit. Peut-être que Draco ne l'aimait pas mais lui il était sur de l'aimer.

\- Pourquoi tu sourit Harry ? Demanda son meilleur ami, perplexe.

\- Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas… Bon, vous me rejoindrez devant la salle le gars ? Demanda-t-il à ses camarades de son année.

Ils ont dit oui et c'étaient remis à parler sans faire attention à lui.

Harry se releva doucement du banc et commença à marcher vers la sortie quand il sentit quelqu'un le regarder. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit que c'était le blond qui ne sortait jamais de son esprit qui l'espionnait de façon peu discrète.

Il lui fit un doux sourire. Son sourire devint encore plus grand quand il vit les joues de Draco se colorer de rouge.

Décidément, le blond était trop mignon...

 **o0o0o**

Le brun attendait sagement que le professeur Snape fasse les duos pour s'assoir à coté de Draco.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à comment il devait avouer ses sentiments à Draco. Parce que oui il voulait tout lui dire et espérer que Blaise ne lui ait pas menti au dix-huitième mercredi. Et si malheureusement cela ne marche pas, ça lui ferait mal, évidement, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

Il avait prévu de refaire son premier mercredi et de tout lui annoncer au moment où le blond l'avait poursuivie après qu'il ait assisté au baiser, particulièrement dégoutant si vous voulez son avis, avec Parkinson. Parce que, quoi qu'il puisse dire, Malefoy avait eu l'air paniqué que Harry ait assisté à l'échange. Il se souvenait encore du blond qui essayait de lui expliquer en bégayant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Mais, comme il était stupide, au lieu d'écouter Draco, il l'avait insulté.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux en repensant à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le regard du blond…

Puis son regard se fit combatif, il allait réussir aujourd'hui, et Malefoy n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir comme ça !

 **o0o0o**

La journée était passée facilement. Il était maintenant en train de rentrer dans le meilleur bar du village en repensant à sa matinée. Tout c'était bizarrement bien passé, pendant le cours de potion, il avait regardé le blond et celui-ci lui avait demandé si il le trouvait beau. Il n'avait pas répondu, faisant semblant d'être dans ses pensées. Pendant son petit jeu de théâtre, il avait eu le plaisir de voir les joues de Draco devenir littéralement cramoisi et il avait dû se retenir de sourire.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le déjeuner où Dean lui avait demandé s'il contait bientôt demander à Ginny de sortir avec lui et il avait fait semblant de s'étouffer. Et cette fois-là, il avait bien remarqué que le regard que Malefoy lui avait envoyé à lui et Ginny n'était pas de l'énervement mais de la jalousie.

Peut-être avait-il une petite chance que Draco soit amoureux de lui ?

Il s'assit à une table, demanda sa boisson et attendit.

Le baiser lui fit mal mais quand même bien moins mal que la première fois. Il sortit en courant des Trois Ballais et ne s'arrêta que quand il sentit une main lui attraper le bras.

Il regarda Draco qui était magnifique avec ses joues rougis et ses cheveux en bataille. Il remarqua pour la première fois que le blond semblait réellement paniqué.

\- Harry je– ce que tu as vu– ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…

\- Alors c'est quoi Draco ? Demanda doucement Harry pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le Serpentard avait l'air déstabilisé par son tond qui était, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, doux, presque gentil.

\- Je– C'est Parkinson ! J'étais en train de lui annoncer que nos fiançailles étaient annulées, mais elle a voulu me faire changer d'avis et elle– elle m'a… Il frissonna de dégout.

\- Elle m'a embrassée… Chuchota-t-il, comme si cela allait supprimer ce passage.

Harry eut une grimace qui le blond prit pour lui. Des larmes commençaient à arriver alors qu'il commença légèrement à trembler.

\- Je– je te jure que– que je ne le voulais pas… S'il te plaîs ne m'en veux pas… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura un peu plus fort.

Harry en fut très surpris, ce que le blond ressentait pour lui était-il si fort ? Le fait que le brun ne veuille plus lui parler lui faisait aussi mal qu'a lui quand il pensait que le blond le détestait ?

Suivant son instinct, Harry prit délicatement, comme pour ne pas le briser encore plus, Draco dans ses bras. Et bien qu'il soit figé au début, ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte un peu plus fortement.

Harry lui murmura à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

Il prit une grande inspiration et, avec tout le courage de sa maison, continua.

\- Je– je crois que je ressens de l'amou– amour pour toi… Il baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de Draco remplit de dégout pour lui.

Merlin, à quel point pouvait-il être stupide, le blond ne s'intéressera jamais à lui. Il était trop… Potter pour ça…

Mais contre toute attente, il sentit les doigts fin de l'homme face à lui, lui prendre le menton et lui relever doucement la tête.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda d'une voix douce Draco

Harry rougit et détourna le regard. Comment le blond voulait-il qu'il le dise à voix haute ? Ne voyait-il déjà pas que c'était super dur pour lui ?

Le brun entendit la douce voix de Draco lui parler alors que son propriétaire semblait désespéré.

\- S'il te plaît Harry, j'en ai besoin…

Le brun soupira et planta son regard dans celui du dernier Malefoy.

\- Oui Draco, je t'aime…

Et Draco l'embrassa.

 **o0o0o**

Harry et Draco avaient beaucoup parlé. Le blond lui avait raconté comment il était tombé amoureux de lui dès le premier regard, mais comme il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il avait essayé de l'impressionner. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment marché. Il lui raconta aussi que son meilleur ami, Blaise, lui disait tous les jours de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait mais qu'il avait trop peur pour ça.

Et Harry raconta à son tour comment il était tombé amoureux sans le savoir, et comment il voyait tout ça. Comment Hermione l'avait devinée bien avant lui, mais c'était bien gardée de lui dire.

Ils c'étaient mirent sur la tour d'astronomie pour être tranquille. Harry regardait les étoiles briller dans le ciel, il repéra la constellation de Sirius et lui sourit. Son parrain lui manquait énormément.

Il tourna la tête vers le corps, qu'il devina endormi à cause de sa lente respiration, de l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Et il prit peur, il ne voulait pas que sa journée recommence, il ne voulait pas faire un vingtième mercredi.

Alors il regarda le ciel et pria, pria pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie heureuse avec l'homme qui ferait à jamais parti de sa vie. Il pria pour que la chance soit avec lui une fois dans sa vie.

Et sur ces dernières pensés il s'endormit alors qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes passait au-dessus de Poudlard.

Pas loin de là, un homme avec une apparence fantomatique regardait les deux jeunes hommes et sourit. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait...

Puis, il disparu dans la nuit.

 **o0o0o**

\- Harry réveilles-toi… murmura une voix douce.

\- Ron, laisse-moi dormir…

\- Comment ça Weasley ?! S'exclama une voix furieuse.

Cela réveilla Harry qui sursauta et ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Il regarda, légèrement hébété, Draco Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, qui le regardait méchamment.

\- J'attends.

\- Que– quoi ? Dit bêtement Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Ron ? Il dort avec toi d'habitude ? Sa voix se fit affreusement jalouse, pour que quelqu'un aussi aveugle que Harry puisse le remarquer.

\- Draco ? C'est toi ?

Les yeux d'Harry avaient l'air de vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Il ne sentit que maintenant que son dos était douloureux. Cela le surprit tellement qu'un gémissement lui échappa.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Évidement qui tu as mal, ce n'est jamais confortable de dormir sur le sol tu sais…

\- Dormir sur le sol, répéta Harry.

Quand l'information eut atteint le cerveau, Harry se releva immédiatement. Et regarda autour de lui, ils étaient sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Quel jour on est ?

\- Que– quoi ? Demanda Draco, surprit par ce changement de conversation.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi quel jour on est ! Pressa-t-il.

\- On est jeudi… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le mot jeudi se répétait en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Jeudi, jeudi, jeudi, jeudi, jeudi, jeudi, jeudi,..._

On était jeudi !

Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Il ne commencera pas par potion ! Dean n'allait pas lui demander quand il allait sortir avec Ginny ! Il n'y aura pas de sorti au village !

Par les culottes de Merlin, on était jeudi !

Il se tourna soudainement vers Draco, celui-ci le regardait inquiet.

Il lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'il n'ait jamais fait et lui sauta dans les bras.

Le jeudi allait enfin commencer…

 **FIN**

* * *

Une petite review ? **  
**

 **Big Bisous !**


End file.
